Fil:Sanjuanwolf2/@comment-25174469-20181102100837/@comment-35425753-20181103094916
Nami and Nojiko are from "Oykot Kingdom" (オイコット王国) in the East Blue. Bell-mère saw two little girls when she almost gave up on her life in the battlefield, and brought them back to the Cocoyasi Village. "Oykot" might be a reference to Tokyo. 2. Catarina Devon is known as "Crescent Moon Hunter" because she is a pursuer of beauty. She hunts down good-looking young ladies, chops off their heads, and puts those heads into her collection. 3. The name of Revolutionary Army's flagship (the one with a dragon figurehead) is revealed. It is called "Wind Granma". Wind → It's not English here, but German. "Wind" was used in names of a variety of German tanks back in WWII. Granma → Spanish. It is the name of a yacht which carried 82 Cuban revolutionary fighters from Mexico to Cuba in 1956. Its owner was a Mexican businessman, and he lent it out to Fidel Castro. See the Wikipedia page. (The Revolutionary Army indeed is revolutionary...) 4. Monkey D. Dragon's favorite food is "bocadito". It is a type of "bite size" Cuban snack. (Again, the Revolutionary Army indeed is revolutionary...) Dragon is 55 years old. Garp is 78. Luffy is 19. Garp was 23 when Dragon was born. Dragon was 36 when Luffy was born. (Dragon, a man who was preoccupied with revolutionary ideal and couldn't spare a second for a family.) 5. Sanjuan Wolf is from a Giant village in the West Blue. His height at the tallest is 180m. He is 99 years old so that's older than Hajrudin (81 y.o.) and Stansen, but still kinda close to their age group. He is a devil fruit user. His stature is officially admitted to be even taller than Wadatsumi. Voici d'autres informations... From Chapter 595 (translation by Viz), this could be evidence that Sanjuan Wolf has always been a devil fruit user. His original words were, "あっつー 足ギリギリだ 体に力も入らねー いてっ 魚にかまれつった" My attempt of translation: "It's hot in here... My legs are at their limit... There's no strength in my body (I can't move my body properly/My body is paralyzed)... Ouch... A fish just bit me..." Viz translators understood 「体に力も入らねー 」 as "worn out", maybe after a long excursion or some serious fight. However, the original meaning is "The strength cannot go into the body", and it indicates that one cannot move his/her body properly. It's very typical Devil Fruit user's behavior in water. 6. Right now, 7 of the 10 Titanic Captains of the Blackbeard Pirates have been revealed. New information is in bold font: The 1st Ship: Jesus Burgess The 2nd Ship: Shiliew The 3rd Ship: ? The 4th Ship: Avalo Pizzaro The 5th Ship: Laffitte The 6th Ship: Catarina Devon The 7th Ship: Sanjuan Wolf The 8th Ship: Basco Shot The 9th Ship: ? The 10th Ship: ? Two of the 3rd, 9th and 10th ships' captains should be Doc Q and Van Auger if I'm not mistaken. We don't know whether Aokiji is one of the ten captains or not. The name of Shiliew's sword is "Raiu" (雷雨). It means "thunderstorm" in Japanese. Basco Shot's favorite type of booze is Shaoxing wine. Shaoxing is a city in China. Shaoxing wine is a type of huangjiu (黄酒, yellow wine). From my personal experience, Shaoxing wine tastes best heated and before dinner. Avalo Pizzaro once indeed was a king (probably of a kingdom in the North Blue). The Blackbeard Pirates' flagship is called Sabel of Xebec. Sabel means "sword". Xebec is a type of Mediterranean sailing ship used from the sixteenth to the nineteenth century. Also, the background color of the Blackbeard Pirates' Vivre Cards is black. That of the Redhair Pirates' is a type of maroon color. Thus it should be safe to say that the Yonko's Vivre Cards all have their own colors. (Maybe that of Whitebeard Pirates' is white? Big Mom's pink? Just some wild guess XD) 7. The Arlong Park was once designed as an aquarium in Oda's rough sketches. Arlong's favorite food is roasted whole cow. In Oda's settings, Kuroobi is the No.2 of Arlong Pirates. Kuroobi's bounty is 9 million Belis. It is the same as Jango's bounty when he still was a pirate. Chew's bounty is 5.5 million Belis. 8. Saldeath is 18 years old this year, so he was 16 two years ago. He is the same age as Koby. This also explains why he has grown significantly taller in these two years. 9. Inazuma is said to be "Ivankov's right-hand-man", and "will shoulder the responsibility of the Revolutionary Army's next generation". 10. Borsalino and Sakazuki are both from the North Blue. They both joined the Marines 32 years ago. The fact that they joined the Marines in the same year was mentioned in One Piece Vol.1000. Note that Sakazuki is the same age as Dragon. 11. The favorite food of Captain Nezumi (Mouse) is..... .....(drum rolls) .... CHEESE!!!! 12. Remember the tragic couple Judy and Marie from Sabaody Archipelago? They were born on the same date! And here is the info of ages, heights, and hometowns. New info is in a different color. Note that Hannyabal is revealed to be 35 years old this year in the Vivre Card. But in Chapter 0, when 22 years ago Shiki escaped from Impel Down, Hannyabal looked like this back then: According to the age data revealed in Vivre Card, Hannyabal should be 13 years old back when Shiki escaped. However, he was already working in Impel Down. We don't know if he just looked old, or if child labor was legal in Impel Down, or if Oda's editor Mr. Naito just made another mistake... Age: Sanjuan Wolf 99 Borsalino 58 Monkey D. Dragon 55 Sakazuki 55 Emporio Ivankov 53 Genzo 48 Magellan 47 Gaimon 45 Shiliew 44 Avalo Pizzaro 42 Arlong 41 Ipponmatsu 40 Basco Shot 38 Kuroobi 38 Catarina Devon 36 Nezumi 36 Smoker 36 Chew 35 Hannyabal 35 Sentomaru 34 Bell-mère 30 (when she died) Inazuma 29 Yosaku 26 Johnny 25 Little Sadi 23 Tashigi 23 Nojiko 22 Nami 20 (18 before time skip) Saldeath 18 Height: Sanjuan Wolf 18000cm (at his tallest) Pacifista 689cm Basco Shot 573cm Avalo Pizzaro 505cm Magellan 491cm Emporio Ivankov 449cm Catarina Devon 361cm Shiliew 340cm Hannyabal 309cm Sakazuki 306cm Borsalino 302cm Sentomaru 279cm Arlong 263cm Chew 257cm Monkey D. Dragon 256cm Kuroobi 252cm Inazuma 228cm Saldeath 218cm Smoker 209cm Bell-mère 186cm Johnny 186cm Yosaku 185cm Little Sadi 183cm Nezumi 182cm Genzo 173cm Nami 170cm (169cm before time skip) Nojiko 170cm Tashigi 170cm Ipponmatsu 157cm Gaimon 130cm Hometown: East Blue: Bell-mère (Cocoyasi Village) Gaimon Genzo (Cocoyasi Village) Ipponmatsu (Loguetown) Johnny Monkey D. Dragon (Goa Kingdom, Dawn Island) Nami (Oykot Kingdom, later Cocoyasi Village) Nojiko (Oykot Kingdom, later Cocoyasi Village) Nezumi Tashigi Yosaku South Blue: Basco Shot Catarina Devon Hannyabal Inazuma North Blue: Avalo Pizzaro Borsalino Sakazuki West Blue: Sanjuan Wolf The Grand Line: Arlong (Fishman District, Ryugu Kingdom) Chew (Fishman District, Ryugu Kingdom) Emporio Ivankov (Kamabaka Kingdom) Kuroobi (Fishman District, Ryugu Kingdom) Little Sadi Magellan Saldeath Sentomaru Shiliew Smoker Smoker was at Gol D. Roger's execution in Loguetown 24 years ago, but he was born in the Grand Line, so he must have left his hometown for some reason at or before the age of 12. A side note from Vol. 1000: Hina (34) and Smoker (36) are among the last several students of Zephyr besides Ain and Binz. Borsalino (58) and Sakazuki (55) are his first students. Kuzan (49) is among the third wave of Zephyr's students. Also there's something in the previous Supernova pack of Vivre Card that might need to be emphasized: Rayleigh and Shakuyaku are partners, but not in a romantic way. It says on Shakuyaku's card: Ce qui comprennent aussi l'anglais... Voilà les autres informations !